Luno Harper
Background When Luno was a newborn he was found by a very powerful and very rich man who owned an extremely large corporation which specailized in the production and discovery of new energy sources. The man was intrigued by the infants silver blue hair so he decided to raise him. When the boy got old enough the man began to run experiments on him. They were painful and cruel, often lasting many hours before it was over. The boy possesed his own energy source that while was located on earth could somehow only be manipulated and controled by the boy. One day the man managed to to finally make a break-through and created a device that could suck the energy from the boy. After using it he studied the energy and was amazed at its limitless potential. This was going to make him and his company the riches on the earth. Not wanting to lose the boy in anyway he locked Luno in a mansion with dozens of servants who waited on him hand and foot and no athuority whatsoever. Luno could have anything he wanted. His father left him with one rule. You must never use your power to do anything except heal. He did not want Luno to know the potential of his power. He also left Luno with a standard to live and think by. He told Luno"Those who use there powers to fight, attack and hurt others are freaks.You are not a freak Luno because you use your powers to heal. Keep doing that and you will always be normal" Luno bossed everyone around and was as arrogant as they come since there was no one above him. All of the servants hated him and most certainly wanted to due away with him.But there was one servant who despite everything never hated him and understood that it was not his fault only the way he had been raised. One day the servant found out about his master's plan to drain the boy's energy with a machine that could dupilcate his power without needing him. The servant knew that the machine would kill him so he kidnapedLuno and told him that his father did not want him anymore. Secertly in the night he took Luno away to the academy and told him that if he ever tried to come back his father would have him killed. Inside Luno suitcase in a hidden compartment is an explantion by the servant of why he really had to go to the academy and annuity that was signed to the servant but then resigned over by the servant to the Luno once he reaches 18. The annuity contains 100,0000000 and is certain to go to Luno. Who this servant really was and why he owns so much is not known. Personality and Appearance Luno is Arrogant and naive. He almost always finds a way to insult you and is extremely judgemental of people based on looks. He considers himself "normal" and feels that "freaks", as he deems them, are people who look strange, are in a low social class/status and who's powers are only good for hurting things. He is short sided on things and kind of sensitive but underneath all of his flaws he only wants to do and say what he feels is the right thing to do. He does care for people and will come to there aid if need be. He only truly wants to feel like he can be his true self around people without them judging him but does not know how to go about doing that. Luno needs a strong influence in his life to guide him and scold him when need be. Luno has mocah colored skin and is quite handsome but most never really notice this because of his horrible personailty. He carries himself as if he owned everything and speaks with a dignified and proper tone. His hair is shiny silver-blue and goes down the whole length of his back. Luno's most outstanding feature that sets him the most apart from human's is his medium sized white and black wings that are attached to his ankle's on each leg. Powers and Abilities Light contol: Can control invisible particles called Lunar Light. He can move these particles in there invisible state but and release them to become visble creating blinding flashes. Lunar particles can only do physical harm once they are compacted together. When luno does this he can bend ,shape and constuct the light into any form he can imagine. Hitting some with the light is equal to hitting someone with a steel wall. Luno is only limted by the will power it takes to compact and shape the particles. Empathy: Can feel the emotions of anyone around him, but only when the power becomes active. Luno cannot control this power and it tends to become active at any random moment. The emotions of whom ever he is feeling becomes intensifyed to that of double what the person is actually feeling. Healing: '''Can use the particles to heal injuries on the outside and inside of the body. Through focus he can guide the particles to an area that needs healing and then apply the light to that area. Weaknesses To sum it up Luno's only weakness would be what is also his greatest stength,"The Moon". If the moon's light cannot reach the planet or cannot at all shine within an area that Luno is inhabiting, Luno's heart will stop beating and he will die within minutes. Also if the moon were destroyed Luno would die instantly. Trivia When Luno was born he was born still(dead). His real father rushed him to the moon lake which gave Luno life and turned his hair silver, eyes gold, and connected his soul to the actual moon itself. Luno's birth incidentially killed both his parents, mother in birth, father killed by the lake's protective force field. Luno is the prince of his planet. =Broken Luno= '''In Luno's opinion: Luno walked over to the seat and gives the interviewer an approving nod. Giga: '''He was actually the first person i met. Sad fate really...being made of nothing but nuts and bolts and some fancy wires. He's rude, cold and a know it all jerk. If he'd just stop calling everyone 'meatbag' and actually tried to be a little more friendly made we would get along better. Not really my favorite of people. '''Alex: What's with that girl? Thinks she rules the school or something.*Luno threw his hand up* Yeah she's ok. When she's not telling people off and drooling over Maerik. Hmm i also hear she's from a privliged family...could have fooled me. Jason: Jason's....intresting. He seem's to have a good grip on things that happen in the school and around the students. He is respected by most of the students in the school as well. Sometimes i just wonder if he's all there.....I mean its always "Major battle this and Major battle that." Who the HECK is Major battle. Maerik: *Luno looked down for a moment* What? You want me to call him our leader or something? All in all i suppose he's ok. *Luno gave a sigh* Fine, truthfully i think Maerik is a great person just...ya know..misunderstood. When you give him a chance though he shine's. He's a little cocky though but maybe its really just confidence and that's not really a bad thing. 'Brent: '''That walking Mountain. I dont see what's so great about him. Must be hard though.....looking like that. He's like the go to guy for when you've got a problem and need someone to trust. He wont gain my trust so easily. '''Ariel: '''Sweet girl. Needs to get her head out of the clouds. Its nice to have another healer around. Someone to help when injuries become rampant, which they do trust me. She's pretty good with it to. Of course nowhere as good as me.*Luno let out a laugh that filled the room and then died* '''Carl: '*Covers face with hand* You know....I think he hates me. He needs to learn to forgive and forget. I didnt really mean to attack his girlfriend it kinda just happened. *Silence filled the room and made things seem akward so Luno quickly changed the subject* Why does he also seem so tense and frightned. I mean where in a school for goodness sake. It seems like hes ready to go off at a moment's notice. Useless person if you ask me. 'Rio: '*Luno rolls his eyes in disgust and turns from the interviewer* Filthy pointless barbaric criminally inclined jerk. Thinks he can just get in your face and tell you what to do. Tell you what's right and wrong as if anyone would care what a criminal thinks. But you know what they say: "Dont throw stones when you live in a body made out of mutated crystal. What's his deal with always trying to play a prank on people. Typical immature lower class behavior. 'Kyrie: '*A huge smile fills Luno's face* If there's one person i can depend on in this school its Kyrie. Kyrie's just amazing, smart, beautiful, kind and...did you know she's an alien just like me. She look so normal for an alien...just like me. Sometimes she's a little crazy but i admire her none the less. A true hero.*A small tear falls from his left eye* 'Tyler: '*Luno cocks an eyebrow and looks to the ground* He's dangerous. He's unstable and a troublemaker. I wish he would just go away and never come back. He's a coward and his powers are only good for one thing...killing. That makes him a freak. 'I HATE FREAKS. ' 'Logan: *'Luno blushes and smiles at the name.* He's an amzing indiviual. He's kind, understanding, and strong. He saved my life ya know. I just wish he wouldn't waste his time hanging around Tyler. *Luno rolled his eyes at the interviewer's next question.* Logan's special to me. That's all there is to it. *He stared at the interviewer with a slight grin and then frowned* But Tyler will be the death of him just watch! Category:Characters Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe